That Mutt
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: After weeks of being apart from his lover, Sirius finally makes it back home craving for a good sleep in the arms of his beloved. But a phone call from James warned him of a sudden change that has occurred back home. "I said Remus is in love with a mutt!" Slight AU. SBRL with a real dog in there for the kicks. Read and review?


(Disclaimer: All owned by JK Rowling.)

(A/N - The slight AU in summary meant that the Potters never died and Voldie just never existed. This idea stayed with me for years and when it had been written down on a book, it stayed there for months. Mainly done since I've got no SBRL fics in my list of work and it kinda bothered me. I hope you readers enjoy this story despite the crappy writings. I never seem to get better lol.)

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sirius! You listening to me?"<p>

Sirius tiredly rubbed at his reddened eyes, the Muggle invention named 'handphone' (if he had remembered the name correctly) plastered to his ear. He had just gotten back after dealing with the late night scuffle two days back between a bunch of rowdy drunken wizards who had decided to solve their problem by throwing all sorts of hexes at each other, including any other moving things such as Sirius, the new Auror-in-training who had been dispatched there to dissolve the conflict. The worst part of it was that he had flown into the mess on his bike immediately after completing a three weeks sleepless co-op mission of shutting down several illegal breeding sites for Acromantulas located miles away from the dispute.

So it really wasn't Sirius's fault that he could barely focus on whatever his best buddy was babbling over the line when all he could think of was getting into the comfort of his soft bed and snuggling into the warmth of his possibly still sleeping lover. (It was barely five in the morning afterall.)

"Mmmh, yeah, sure…" Sirius mumbled through the mouthpiece, slowly making his way up the stairs of the Muggle apartment he was currently living in.

James let out an audible groan, knowing full well Sirius has not listened a single word he had told him earlier.

"I _said_ Remus is in love with a mutt!"

"Gee, thanks for the _compliment_, James. Pretty sure that's at least a year old news."

Sirius stifled a yawn as he fumbled with the keys to his unit once he had reached the door.

"I meant that _literally,_ you idiot. Literally a mutt. Dog. Animal. Not your Animagus self."

Sirius frowned in confusion, unable to comprehend what James was trying to tell him until he opened the door and took several steps inside.

It happened so fast that his usually quick reflexes had failed to respond in time (most likely due to the long deprivation of sleep.) His back fell back onto the floor with a dull 'thud' and the phone he had in his right hand skittered across the floor with James's '_Are you listening at all?' _echoing softly from it as it went, his fatigued mind only registering a huge brownish lump pinning him down apart from the throbbing pain of his fall. An unfriendly growl came from the lump(?) and sharp canine teeth were bared threateningly few inches from his face. It was when the lump gave off what seemed to be angry barks that his mind finally registered what was pinning him down.

It was a dog. A _mutt_ to be precise.

But what was a mutt doing in here?

…Tresspassing?

"What is it Snuffles?" A familiar sleepy voice (no doubt his lovely brown-haired lover) came from the bedroom, followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps towards Sirius's direction.

Sirius frowned at the name 'Snuffles'. Remus had never called him that (even though it had came into existence during one of their kinky roleplaying moments). When the dog had turned his head towards Remus and gave him a proud bark with its tail wagging furiously, Sirius then knew that the name was meant for the dog.

…Kinky.

"Oh, it's just you. Come here, Snuffles," Remus called for the dog, signaling the dog to get off its latest 'catch'.

It appeared reluctant at first as it remained rooted at its spot, but had decided in the end to run over to his loving owner (Remus) after giving a menacing look towards the potentially dangerous stranger (Sirius). His obedience was rewarded with several pats on the head and a soft murmur of 'Good boy.'

Feeling a sudden twinge of jealousy inside, Sirius gave a small pout while still lying down flat on the floor. He had been there for a good few seconds already and his behind was no longer throbbing all that badly anymore.

"Remusss," Sirius called for his lover, subtly hinting for Remus to carry him up and possibly even giving a get-better kiss.

Remus averted his attention from the dog to Sirius, earning him an unhappy whimper from the dog.

"So you've decided to come back, huh?" the brown-haired man muttered as he walked over to Sirius. "Couldn't even bother with a phone call back?"

"A lot of work. Understaffed. Lazy superiors," Sirius replied, already too exhausted to form a proper sentence and only capable of outstretching his hands for Remus to hold onto.

Remus raised an eyebrow in doubt before he let out a sigh. Grabbing Sirius's outstretched hands, he pulled the man up, in which Sirius decided to use the opportunity to drape himself over the man when he was back on his feet.

But before he could breathe in his lover's scent completely, sharp canine teeth sunk deep into his tender calf causing him to detach completely from Remus, yowling in pain.

"No, Snuffles, no," Remus reprimanded the mutt, prying the dog's jaws off Sirius's poor leg..

Snuffles reluctantly released Sirius's leg, letting out a disgruntled sound before nuzzling his snout into Remus's palm and letting out a whimper as though seeking for forgiveness. Unable to resist the cute doggy act, Remus smiled at Snuffles and gave a good scratch behind its ears. Snuffles gave a soft happy bark with his tail wagging furiously as he pounced onto Sirius's lover and gave his owner a few happy licks.

All Sirius could do was to stare at the two exchanging loving gestures as he struggled to sit properly on the floor with a bleeding leg. Another twinge of jealousy came as he was yet again left alone, the attention of his lover now completely directed to the mutt.

"What about me?" Sirius, too drained of energy to drag the annoying mutt off his supposed spot in his lovers' arms, could only sulkily point at his injury.

"Oh." Remus, finally remembering why he had a dog instead of Sirius pawing all over him, took out his wand and waved it half-heartedly. The blood stopped oozing out and the wound closed naturally on its own, not leaving even the slightest scar on the skin.

And as it all happened, the mutt was still clinging onto his lover, letting out a few whines demanding for more attention to which Remus happily complied to (much to Sirius's dismay).

"It seems you'd have to take the couch for now," Remus continued, getting off the floor with the large-sized mutt being carried in his arms. "It's closer than the bed and Snuffles doesn't seem all too willing to let go of my shirt. You can get over to the couch on your own right?"

But even before Sirius could manage a reply, Remus already had his back turned towards him and was heading back to their bedroom, presumably to continue his sleep. With _that mutt._ And to top it all off, the same damn mutt gave him the doggy version of a smug look that screamed _'He loves me more than you!' _before the two of them disappeared from sight.

Sirius remained at his spot for a moment, the faint beeping tone of a phone call that had been hung up echoed somewhere in the room.

_Was Remus seriously in love with a literal mutt?_

* * *

><p>(AN - It's a multi-chap fic, but knowing my bad relationship with multi chapter fics, this story will probably stay as a single chapter for quite some time until I finally get inspired to write the next chapter. And sorry for the bad cliffhanger. If there are any bad parts or any errors, review and let me know? Thank you! C:)


End file.
